keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Sunday
This article is about the character Lord Sunday. For the book see Lord Sunday (Book). Lord Sunday is the Seventh Trustee, Wielder of The Seventh Key and Master of the Incomparable Gardens. He is afflicted with pride. He was the overall ruler of the House after The Architect disappeared. However, he left most of his work to Superior Saturday, having no interest in the House and performing his job until it was necessary when Saturday attacked the Incomparable Garden. Appearance Lord Sunday first appeared as a Piper's Child named Phineas Dirtdigger, Second Assistant Sub-Gardener's Aide Fourth Class. This was a disguise to fool Arthur. Later on he reveals his true form as a Superior Denizen. He is over 10 feet tall, with dark, intense eyes. Sunday wears a chain around his neck with a small golden key looped upon it. This is later revealed to be the Seventh Key. Sunday has never been seen wearing wings, as he rides a Dragonfly to move around the Incomparable Gardens. Domain and Key Lord Sunday's Key is quite literally a small, golden key which he wears around his neck. Despite its size, it is the most powerful Key in the House, managing to overpower the combined power of the Fifth and Sixth Keys. Lord Sunday is the eldest son of the Architect and was given the best domain when she left. He rules over the Incomparable Gardens, the highest area of the House and the source of Superior Saturday's envy. Lord Sunday tends to the Gardens constantly, which he rarely leaves since the Architect left. Lord Sunday takes things that he likes or enjoys into the Gardens as 'Exhibits', his favourite of which are in the Elysium. It was revealed in Lord Sunday ''that the Incomparable Gardens, not part of the House itself, was the epicentre of the universe. Personality Lord Sunday is one of the most superior Denizens (if not the most superior). This and getting the highest area in the house has caused him to become afflicted with pride. After losing his Key he completely surrendered and suggested that Arthur kill them all. The Piper commented that "he was always to proud to fight to the end." He is arrogant and regardes himself more powerful than anyone else.This is shown when he signs all his letters witha single S and comments that even if Arthur interfers, ''"it will make very little difference in the end." He is also shown to be calm in dire situations, such as when Nothing threatened to destroy the House. However this was only when he was in possession of his Key. Abilities and Traits Lord Sunday is an extremely powerful Denzien. He is the eldest son of the Architect and Old One, and was given the seventh key, along with domain of the Incompable Gardens. With the seventh Key Sunday is considered to be a powerful foe. He could easily silence Arthur and call down lightning that destroyed several of the Mariner's sailors. Along with his unique size, Lord Sunday is shown to be quite strong. He could easily jump down fifty feet and is strong enough to imprison Part Seven of the Will in a cage of death, that can only be opened by his Key and the Mariner (at the cost of his life) and presumably the Piper. Dawn, Noon and Dusk Lord Sunday's Dawn, Noon and Dusk are called The Sower, The Grower and The Reaper (Sunday's Dawn, Noon and Dusk respectively). The Denizens are green skinned. The only things known about Dawn and Noon are that they ambushed Arthur with Lord Sunday. It is unknown who the new Dawn, Noon and Dusk will be, or if they will be the same. Death Lord Sunday was killed by Nothing when Dame Primus connected with the Old One who had been freed from his clock-prison. It is unknown if he would be revived by the New Architect, however since Suzy wanted to be Lady Sunday this is unlikely. Category:Trustees Category:Architect's children Category:Morrow Days Category:Denizens Of The House Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased